1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates, in general, to driver-integrated type Brushless D/C Motor (BLDC) fuel pump modules used in vehicles and, more particularly, to a driver-integrated type BLDC fuel pump module, in which a driver used for controlling operation of a BLDC fuel pump is installed in a flange of the BLDC fuel pump module, thus removing the spatial limit caused when installing the driver and reducing the length of an electric wire electrically connecting the driver to a BLDC fuel pump of the module, thereby solving the problem of deterioration in operational performance of the BLDC fuel pump caused both by the voltage drop in the electric wire and by the reduction in operational efficiency of the pump.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, FIG. 1 is an exploded perspective view illustrating a conventional driver 10, a conventional BLDC fuel pump module 20 and a connector 30 for electrically connecting the driver 10 to the BLDC fuel pump module 20.
To drive a BLDC pump using a BLDC motor, a driver 10, which functions as a controller, is required to control the sequence in which an electric current of respective phases (U-phase, V-phase, W-phase) is supplied and to control the rpm of the motor.
In the BLDC fuel pump module 20, a flange 21 is mounted to a fuel tank (not shown) in such a way that the upper surface of the flange 21 is exposed to outside the fuel tank and remaining elements of the BLDC fuel pump module 20 are installed in the fuel tank.
In the related art, the driver 10 and the BLDC fuel pump module 20, which are used for feeding fuel to an internal combustion engine under the desired pressure and at a desired flow rate, are separated from each other, so that, when the driver 10 and the BLDC fuel pump module 20 are installed in a vehicle, there occurs a limit in both the locations of the driver 10 and the BLDC fuel pump module 20 inside the vehicle and the distance between the driver 10 and the BLDC fuel pump module 20 due to the limited length of an electric wire 30 used for supplying electricity between the driver 10 and the BLDC fuel pump module 20, and there occurs a reduction in the operational efficiency of both the driver 10 and the BLDC fuel pump module 20 because of the voltage drop in the electric wire 30.